I'm With You
by Claryssa
Summary: It's based on the song I'm With You By Avril Lavigne. Chihiro hasn't Haku for nine years and is slowly forgetting him, then appears out of no where, into her life once again.


Disclaimer: I don't 'Spirited Away' or any Avril Lavigne's songs.  
  
A/N: This idea was given to me by my sister, she thought it would make a good fic, and sure enough, it did. So. here it is.  
  
I'm With You  
  
A 19 year-old Chihiro was walking on a deserted road, the lights were the street lights, the rain was pouring down on her, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. She reached the old bridge that she always went to, so she could think and looked over the side.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here.  
By now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's.  
No sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a d*** cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you. Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Chihiro's was a waitress at a small restaurant. A new customer walked in and sat in a booth. She came to take his order, she immediately recognized him, but she didn't know where she knew him from. The man also recognized Chihiro, he remembered exactly who she was. She never gave him the chance to talk she rushing from table to table trying to keep all the customers happy. 'She really has changed' he thought 'She's definitely not as clumsy as I remember'. After he finished eating, he gave her an envelope along with the money for his and a tip. Chihiro took his dishes back to the kitchen, where she opened the envelope. Inside of it was the small, shimmering, purple hair tie that she thought she had lost as a little girl, and note that simply said, I'm with you.Are you with me? And nothing more.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody there. I know.  
  
Chihiro quickly shoved the note and hair tie into her jean pocket and grabbed the last plate of food that she had to serve for her shift. She wasn't watching where she was going, but knew well enough, instead she was searching for the young man, who had given her the envelope, but he had already left.  
  
'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be. Alone.  
  
He was the only customer who was polite to her, since she'd started working there, two weeks before. Most of the customers there were drunkards, but, unfortunately, it was the only place hiring and she needed a job, badly. She shared her tiny, cramped apartment with someone who was never there or had company when she was, so she was very lonely.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a d*** cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you. Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you. I'm with you.  
  
Chihiro was back at her apartment, sitting on her bed, and admiring the hair tie. She wasn't sure exactly where she got it, but she, somehow, knew that it had something to do with the young man at the restaurant. But. how did she know that? She had to for a walk. She had to figure this out. So, she quickly slipped her shoes on and, absentmindedly, put the hair tie in her hair. Once outside she started in the direction of her favorite place to think. She should be able to think clearly there.  
  
Why is everything so confusing!?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind!  
Yeah.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.  
Yeah!!!  
  
When she got to the spot, an old, abandoned bridge, it was raining, but Chihiro Hardly noticed. The bridge wasn't working! Memories were flooding her mind, one on top of another. She shivered slightly, while trying to sort out her thoughts.  
  
It's a d*** cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you. Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you!! I'm with you!!  
  
After fifteen minutes of standing in the freezing rain, Chihiro figured out who the young man was. It was Haku! He had kept the promise he made nine years before! At that moment, she felt a light weight on her shoulder and she turned to see Haku. She smiled as he took her hand and began leading her off of the bridge. "Thank you." she said. "For what?" "For keeping your promise." Haku just smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I.  
I'm with you!!  
I'm with you!!  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you.Oh I'm with you. I'm with you.  
  
Chihiro and Haku disappeared into the darkness hand in hand.  
  
End  
  
A/N: So, how is it, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my very first song fic. I'd to know if there's anything I can do to make a better one next time. That is, if I find a good song. Thank you, for reading this and please review!!  
  
- Claryssa ; ) 


End file.
